Pirates of the Caribbean
Pirates of the Caribbean is a canon and multibillion-dollar franchise derived from a movie series, which was in turn derived from a Disney theme park ride. The fact that the series is good (or maybe just the first movie is good, depending on who you ask) is a small miracle, given that unlikely origin story. Various supplemental novels and games have been released as well. It is set in an indeterminate time in the Golden Age of Piracy, in a universe where the myths and legends sailors tell are actually true. This includes things like ghost/zombie pirates, cursed Aztec gold, Davy Jones, the Kraken, the Edge of the World, and the Fountain of Youth. The mini for PotC is the Misspelled Monkey. They appeared in the Official Fanfiction University of the Caribbean Islands. (The only surviving fragment can be read here.) Installments * Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) * Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011) Fanfic Explosion Girl meets man. Girl meets boy. Girl meets the passage of time. Man proposes to girl, despite an age difference that would have even a fairly liberal modern audience flinging their hands up in horror. Girl takes death-defying plunge to escape said proposal. Girl is rescued from both ocean and bodice by scurrilous pirate. Girl is kidnapped by scurrilous undead pirates with a hankering for really tacky jewelery. Boy and scurrilous pirate set off to rescue girl. Girl meets undead monkey. Fangirls swoon. Plot happens, yada yada, blah blah blah, implausible fight scenes, etc, etc. Boy declares undying love for girl. (Boy's actions, however, suggest undying love for scurrilous pirate—or so say the slash fans.) Scurrilous pirate sails into sunset, boy and girl snog, spurned man is woeful but honorable in defeat. Cue funky theme tune and the creation of approximately seventeen million rabid fangirls. Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name in the case of agents with multiple missions or by mission name. Agents Specialized in this Continuum Agents are considered specialized in a continuum when they have handled at least three missions in the canon. Most of these agents are also active/specialized in other continua. It is often not the agents who decide where their specialty lies, but the Flowers that keep assigning missions to them. * Agents Isaiah and Mara (DTE) **"'Piratates' of the Caribbean: When Stories Run Amok" (alternative link), Isaiah with Rosie Cotton Bomull (DTE) ** "The Most Beautiful Women" (alternative link) ** "Imposter" (alternative link), with Quen (DoP) ** "Shay Leigh Turner," Part 1, Part 2 (alternative link) ** "A Visit to OFUCI" (alternative link) ** "The Smiting Ceremony" (alternative link) ** "All About You" (alternative link) ** "The Monkeys of Doom," with Quen (DoP) and trainee Tiranel ** "Mara-thon" ** "Skylar James" ** "Caribbean Ding-Dong" ** "Unpaid in Full" *Agents Jira Foley and Shmuckleigh (DMS - PotC) ** "Salina Rose" ** "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Terror of the Sea" ** "Pirates of the Caribbean: Secrets of the Caribbean" ** "Caribbean Sisters" ** "Lonely Sparrow meets a tiger?" *Agents Lothloriel Elhyn and Rowyn (DMS - PotC) ** "The First Assignment: Who Is She Really" ** "Love At First Sight" ** "Love Conquers All," with Agent Jeanlily (DMS - LotR) Agents Not Yet Specialized in this Continuum Agents with fewer than three missions in this continuum are not specialized, yet. They probably soon will be. * Agents A. Gallowglass and Lena Montrose (DMS - PotC) ** "I Just Met a Sue Named Maria . . ." ** "The One With the Fried Chicken" (incomplete, ctrl+F for "pirates") * "Belle and the Pirate" Agent Vaniela (DMS) * "Department of Big Trouble," Agent Mercuria Stardust (FicPsych) * "Her So-Craved Adventure," Agents Night Shade and Rose Thorn (DMS - PotC) * "In Other News, Water is Wet" (crossover with The Little Mermaid and Fairies of Neverland), Agents Stephanie Podd and Chakkik (DMS) with Agents Cupid Carmine and Lapis Lazuli (DIC) * "Love in a Storm," Part 1, Part 2 (alternative link), Agents Marcus Langston (DF) and Luke Celinus (DMS) * "Of Pirates and Annoyed Partners," Agents Ian Nahinu and Lee Keaton (DMS) * "Once Bitten, Twice Shy", Agents Rina and Zeb (DMS) * "'Twas Many and Many a Year Ago, in a Nondescript Random Town by the Sea," Agents Suicide and Ithalond (DMS) Category:Continua Category:Films